The present invention relates to a wheel equipped with brake, particularly for motor-cycles.
It is known that the arrangement of braking means for example on a motor-cycle wheel involves constructional problems originating from the necessity to maintain a limited transversal encumbrance of the wheel, so as not to produce an excessive air resistance, and to guarantee a sufficient stability for the motor-cycle, particularly on curves.
At present known wheels have a braking disc co-axial to the wheel and a braking shoe which bridges the disc and embraces it externally.
In a structure of this type, in order to maintain a limited overall transversal encumbrance and to limit thus the main section of the wheel, it is necessary to arrange the wheel spokes or other equivalent means with a reduced angle with respect to the plane of the wheel. This reduced angle of the spokes results in a lower transversal stability of the motor-cycle, particularly on curves. To improve this stability it would instead be necessary to have the spokes arranged to form a greater angle, but this would require that the braking disc and the shoe be arranged more externally with respect to the central plane of the wheel, thus increasing the transversal dimension of the wheel and consequently the air resistance on the advancing motor-cycle.